


Серия драбблов - Смерть

by LamiraMetius



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiraMetius/pseuds/LamiraMetius
Summary: Серия из пяти драбблов, объединенных одним персонажем.Написано в рамках флешмоба в далеком тринадцатом году. Пусть будет.





	1. 1. Знакомство

— Что за чертовщина? — если это бессмертие, то оно очень и очень похоже на разбитый лоб и набившийся в рот песок.  
— ТВОЕ ВРЕМЯ ЕЩЕ НЕ ПРИШЛО, СМЕРТНЫЙ.  
Альберто Малих смотрит на гигантскую тень в черном балахоне, встречается взглядом с ледяной бесконечностью глаз Смерти, сгибается под невыносимой тяжестью Его голоса, ибо понимает, что вокруг него — царство безвременья, ужаса и вечного умирания.  
Вечного.  
Вечного…  
— Уверен? Не хотелось бы проделать весь этот путь зазря, — волшебник поднимается с колен и отряхивает мантию от совершенно черного песка с преувеличенной аккуратностью.  
— МНЕ ВЕДОМ ЧАС СМЕРТИ КАЖДОГО СОЗДАНИЯ В ЭТОМ МИРЕ И ТВОЙ ЕЩЕ НЕ…  
— Тогда я не отказался бы от яичницы. Где у тебя здесь кухня?  
Уже на пороге дома Альберто Малиха догоняет ответ.  
— У МЕНЯ НЕТ КУХНИ.  
— Ничего страшного, — пожимает плечами Великий Маг. — А где ты хочешь, чтобы она была?


	2. 2. Следы

— ДАЛЬШЕ? НЕ ЗНАЮ. Я ЕСТЬ ТОЛЬКО ЗДЕСЬ И СЕЙЧАС.  
Человеческая тень поправляет на плечах призрак плаща — того самого плаща, который не защитил её от смертельного холода узких горных дорог.  
— Тогда я остаюсь здесь.  
— ЭТО НЕВОЗМОЖНО. ТАКОВЫ ЗАКОНЫ МИРА.  
— А я все равно остаюсь, — тень садится на камень, плотнее заворачиваясь в плащ. С каждой секундой она истончается, бледнеет, но даже на ветру колышется упрямо.  
— ПОЧЕМУ?  
— Здесь поедет мой отец через три дня. Если не подать знак, он не заметит. А тело за три дня заметет снегом.  
— ЭТО ВАЖНО?  
Тень кивает, а потом растворяется в воздухе вовсе — кажется, последними мир покидают упрямо сжатые губы.  
Снег неторопливо падает на ветви наспех срубленной в ближайшей рощице и неровно воткнутой в сугроб березы.


	3. 3. Дождь

Вот молодая женщина, раздосадованная донельзя: перед выходом она со всем старанием украсила себя, а теперь явится на свидание с мокрыми волосами и потеками косметики на лице. Ей еще не время.  
Вот трое смеющихся мальчишек: они прячутся под навесом табачной лавки и свистят бегущим мимо в поисках укрытия прохожим. Немногие захотели бы застрять рядом с шумными и неопрятно одетыми детьми, так что какое-то время они наслаждаются безнаказанностью. А потом под их навес пристраиваются двое стражников, и парни предсказуемо получают по ушам. Всем им тоже еще рано.  
Вот маленькая серая кошечка на плече у огромного человека в зеленом. Они бегут — то есть бежит человек, а кошечка вцепилась в него когтями и щурится от дождя — к ожидающей на другой стороне улицы карете. Им еще рано, хотя кошечка и заболеет. Они прыгают в карету, кучер понукает лошадей.  
Вот студент Незримого Университета — юноша двадцати лет, надвинувший шляпу по самый подбородок, бегущий через площадь, нелепо путаясь в полах мантии, поскальзывающийся, падающий на пути берущей разгон кареты…  
Ему пора.


	4. 4. Качели

В полной, абсолютной, совершенной тишине дома Смерти раздается ритмичный протяжный скрип. Он повторяется раз за разом каждые четыре секунды, не усиливаясь и не становясь слабее, не ускоряясь и не замедляясь, один час, два часа, сутки… Бинки уже не нервничает, только косит упрямым глазом в сторону шума время от времени. Альберт ходит по дому, заткнув уши ватой, ему уже к концу шестого часа все это порядком надоело.  
Хозяин дома качается на качелях. Отталкивается ногой, взлетает вверх и назад, потом вперед — на этом движении и раздается скрип, одинаковый раз за разом, — рассекает неподвижный воздух почти без сопротивления, снова и снова и снова.  
Он надеется, что количество рано или поздно перейдет в качество, а старания — в знания и результаты.  
Пока он не очень-то понимает.


	5. 5. Младший

Смерть Крыс лениво попискивает где-то за стеной. Кошки ничего не смогли бы ему сделать, но это, кажется, инстинкт — при появлении рядом пушистого и мяукающего комка любой Крыс, будь он хоть трижды Смерть, испытывает острое желание попискивать где-нибудь за стеной. Хотя, определенно, это можно делать и куда более старательно.  
Компания из него никудышная, надо признать. Вечно бродит где-то сам по себе. Не говорит. Никакого понимания к особенностям работы. Своеобразное чувство юмора. И да, вечный Ворон где-то неподалеку. Если бы Смерть оставлял его ради приятного общества, он был бы разочарован.  
Однако теперь он приблизился к истине. Позволив части себя существовать и действовать самостоятельно, Смерть более всего желал понять, что чувствует  
ОН  
, когда мысли его касаются их, производных от него, сущностей в мирах и вне миров. Каковы в глазах Смерти Вселенных они, меньшие Смерти. Что чувствует, глядя на них, Тот, Кто Притягивает К Себе Все И Вся.  
И если закономерность соблюдена, то ответ однозначен.  
ОН  
не чувствует к ним  
НИЧЕГО  
.


End file.
